La realidad de un sueño
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Haji & Saya]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Antes que hablarlo con él, ella prefería quedarse con la duda de si aquello había sido un sueño o la realidad de un pasado lejano e intangible.


**_La realidad de un sueño._**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Él golpeó la puerta un par de veces, esperando que le permitiese entrar.

*** Largo!, no quiero ver a nadie. ***

Pero en cambio esa fue la respuesta que recibió.

Haji dobló las cejas. Desde hace un par de días, Saya se comportaba extraño, se aislaba e incluso parecía enfadada con él.

El tiempo, ese era el problema, la idea de estar en adolescencia eterna mientras que los demás vivían a plenitud.

_""¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?.""_

Le preguntó en el lago, mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo. Haji hubiese querido que ese contacto nunca hubiese terminado. Pero el muchacho veía las cosas de manera distinta.

Un niño enamorado de una hermosa mujer, eso fue él durante tantos años. La veía tan imposible, tan inalcanzable, e irónicamente los papeles se habían cambiado ahora. Ahora, Haji es mayor que Saya, no le importaba porque, tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, solo tenía la sensación de tener una oportunidad, solo una y la buscó. . .

*** ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡fuera de aquí!. ***

Saya enrojeció al ver el atrevimiento de su amigo al entrar sin su permiso.

Más, sentada frente al espejo, la chica ni siquiera se dignó a encararlo; lo miraba a través del reflejo que le permitía la luna del tocador.

*** Toma. ***

Susurró él, con esa voz tan galante y varonil hasta la desesperación, haciéndola sonrojar.

Sobre el florero vacio, Haji depositó una flor de pálido color rosa. Saya cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, controlándose.

*** No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿qué tal si hubiese estado cambiándome de ropas?. ***

Él guardó silencio, como si la estuviese ignorando.

Haji se arrodilló frente a la jovencita, sujetándole la delicada mano entre las suyas.

*** Quiero decirte que. . . no importa cuan distintos seamos o si nuestros tiempos nos pasan de distinta manera, yo. . . siempre estaré contigo. ***

Saya enrojeció por la sorpresa, más aun cuando el pelilargo depositó un elegante beso en el dorso de su mano.

*** Haji, yo. . . ***

La voz de la chica se apagó cuando inesperadamente, los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre su dulce boca. Saya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿qué era esto?. Esa sensación tan calida y hermosa que le estaba enloqueciendo.

Haji se separó ligeramente de la mujer, su aliento acariciándole el rostro. Fue entonces que Haji notó los ojos de la joven teñirse de rojo, aunque impresionado, lo atribuyó a la pasión, aquella que a él mismo lo recorría.

*** De, detente, Haji. . . ***

Rogaba la dama, cuando su compañero la tomó, llevándola a la cama.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, solo sabía que a pesar de sus palabras, no quería que él la soltase, mucho menos que parara.

Así, Haji la tendió suavemente sobre la cama, con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba, se dedicó a grabarse cada detalle de su compañera.

Recordaba el coraje, el odio, esos sentimientos que inevitablemente trajeron el amor a su corazón. Y ahora. . . no importaba cuanto se comparasen, ella parecía al menos diez años menor, como si fuese una niña, aunque tal apariencia fuese solo un espejismo.

Y tal como a una niña, una frágil y valiosa figura de cristal, quería protegerla, cuidarla y acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo, como ella tanto deseaba. Pero por ahora, solo podía pensar en amarla.

Entonces, Haji comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, listón por listón, acariciando los bordes, delineando los encajes, cual especial y hermoso regalo que se envuelve con ingenio.

La desnudez de la dama fue develada y el caballero suspiró profundamente para luego, con voz ronca, decir. . .

*** Si que eres hermosa. ***

Así la había imaginado.

Saya se sonrojó, más el color en sus mejillas se tornó más severo al presenciar como el muchacho se quitaba sus propias ropas para arrojarlas lejos del amplia cama.

Inmóvil, casi temblando de miedo y ansiedad, la jovencita no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del esculpido cuerpo de su amigo.

Esa piel tan pálida, músculos marcados sutilmente y sus largos cabellos que caían elegantemente. Y sus ojos. . . tristes, serios, casi indiferentes. Como deseaba ella verlo sonreír.

Saya suspiró, mitad sorpresa y mitad placer, al sentirlo posarse sobre si. Sintió sus grandes manos recorrerla fugazmente, como delineando los contornos de su pequeña y frágil anatomía.

Ella desvió la mirada, no siendo capaz de soportar esos negros ojos que se empeñaban en mirarla fijamente. Entonces, Haji aprovechó para tatuar de besos el cuello de su dama, llenándola de un cosquilleante placer.

*** Ha, Haji, ahh. *** _Saya cerró los ojos, esto era sofocante. Quería y no quería detenerse._ *** Ah, ta, tame. . . ***

Tras estas palabras, la joven se mordió el labio inferior y retuvo la respiración por un instante al sentir como los largos dedos del muchacho se deslizaban dentro de su intimidad, encontrándola cálida y mojada a pesar de que la misma Saya no sabía ni entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

La chica cerró ligeramente las piernas, juntando las rodillas, pero ni así pudo evitar que Haji siguiese acariciando aquella zona tan sensible, clavando el dedo medio en el sexo de su amada y el roce, la caricia en sí, terminó por vencerla.

Saya se arqueó al tiempo en que de sus labios se escapaba un sonoro gemido de gozo. La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo conservar aquella sensación tan poderosa que la hizo entregarse por completo, prueba de ello fue que separó totalmente sus piernas, exponiendo su sexo, ansiosa por seguir experimentando más sensaciones de la mano de su compañero, consintiéndole todo.

E incluso no dudó en hacerle saber a Haji que ella ya se había olvidando de sus dudas y su timidez.

*** Haji, quiero. . . ¡quiero más!. ***

Le dijo ella, jadeante.

Al escucharla, el muchacho curveó los labios, una sonrisa tan sutil que embelesó a la jovencita, quien tardó en darse cuenta de que el hombre se frotaba rápidamente el pene, masturbándose justo frente a ella.

A Saya le pareció tan atrayente aquel miembro viril, que se arrodilló dispuesta a besarlo. Más apenas lo rozó suavemente son sus labios, cuando Haji la empujó con suavidad, alejándola de su miembro.

*** No tienes que hacerlo. ***

*** Pero yo quiero. . . ***

*** Soy yo el que debe complacerte. ***

Saya dobló las cejas sin entender, más comprendió todo cuando Haji escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, degustando de inmediato el sexo de su amada. El agridulce sabor le pareció exquisito, como toda ella.

Haji lamió con tranquilidad, separando los pliegues de la flor con su lengua, quitándole el aliento a la joven mujer quien respiraba agitada, sin poder soportar más de aquella deliciosa invasión.

Fue peor aun sentir como el muchacho aprisionaba entre sus labios el hinchado clítoris y lo succionaba, desencadenando de inmediato un fuerte orgasmo en su bella compañera, que casi desgarra las sábanas al tratar de soportar tanto placer.

La calma llegó pronto, aun cuando ella jalaba aire con desesperación, apenas y prestó atención a los besos que el muchacho desplegaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Primero su sexo, su vientre y finalmente los pechos, cuyos rígidos pezones succionó e incluso mordió con frenesí, como si de ellos bebiese el placer que ambos anhelaban sentir.

Saya miraba fijamente al techo, pero sentía, sentía el gozo que Haji se empeñaba en regalarle.

La chica enredó sus finos dedos en el oscuro cabello del varón; tenía que decirle algo, algo importante. . .

*** Haji, yo te. . . ***

Más la joven de nuevo fue callada por los apasionados labios del hombre y mientras este devoraba su boca, se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, acariciándole la vulva con al punta de su pene por apenas unos instantes para luego penetrarla lentamente.

Saya se abrazó a su compañero al sentirlo irrumpir en ella, cerró los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de ellos.

Dolía, a ambos, y sin embargo. . . comenzaron a mecer las caderas apenas sintieron que la penetración había sido completa, buscándose mutuamente en un fugaz beso, en una ardiente caricia o con desesperación en el ir y venir de sus caderas, suave y lento a veces, rápido y fuerte otras más.

Era tanto el placer que recorría a la dama y no se dio cuenta de que, en su éxtasis, clavaba sus filosas uñas en la espalda de su amante, desgarrando la pálida piel.

Aquella era una sensación tan dolorosamente placentera, que Haji enloqueció, penetrándola con más fuerza, casi al borde de la locura, entonces Saya conoció al hombre apasionado que dormía tras la irritante seriedad de su amigo de toda la vida. . . y le encantó.

Fue en ese instante que la joven descubrió lo mucho que amaba a Haji.

Las lágrimas se derramaron una vez más de sus ojos, pero era la felicidad de saberse entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos del hombre.

El baile de los amantes se tornó frenético. Saya se aferró a su amado al tiempo en que se deleitaba con las pulsaciones de su vagina, que apretaban exquisitamente el pene de Haji, y luego la esencia del hombre, que la quemaba de forma deliciosa.

*** Hajii. . . ***

Hermoso, esa era la palabra para describir la locura que acababan de hacer.

Saya se arqueó y gritó el nombre de su compañero; en medio de su éxtasis, la mujer mordió el cuello de su amante, tan fuerte, que pudo degustar la sangre que manaba. El sabor era simplemente delicioso y le imprimió algo especial a su clímax. Más, asustada, Saya lamió, sanando la herida que ella misma había causado a su amante, sin saber que para el mismo Haji esto había sido el detonador, que en combinación con la calidez y el roce de sus sexos, que lo obligó a regar su semilla dentro de la jovencita.

Se besaron y mantuvieron sus cuerpos entrelazados por un rato más, disfrutando de su unión.

Por ahora, Saya había olvidado su ira y su tristeza, y se conformaba con estar al lado de Haji. Más el silencio se tornó incomodo al alargarse demasiado; fue la dama quien se atrevió a romperlo.

*** Mañana es el cumpleaños de Joel. . . ¿Podrías acompañarme a buscar un regalo para él?. ***

La única respuesta que de él recibió, fueron sus brazos que la estrecharon con más fuerza, y un dulce beso en su frente.

Luego, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, Saya simplemente cerró los ojos y no supo más.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

*** ¿Estas bien?. ***

Preguntó el caballero al ver a su dueña despertar.

*** Tu-tuve un sueño. . . al menos, eso creo. ***

*** ¿De qué trataba?.***

Saya se sonrojó, no, no podía hablar de eso, ni siquiera con el protagonista de su sueño, prefería quedarse con la duda de si esto había sido tan solo un sueño o la más pura realidad de un pasado lejano e intangible.

Tal vez con el tiempo lo recordaría o si seguía dormida, quizá podría seguir soñando.

Lo cierto es que la joven una vez más cerró los ojos, alcanzado a escuchar, lejana, la voz de su compañero.

*** Ojala pudiésemos hacerlo. . . una vez más.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finalizado.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Como que estuvo muy suavecito, ¿no?.

Bueno, es que estos dos no despiertan mucho fuego. Amor sí, pero como que no hay mucho deseo para exprimir.

Bueno, al menos ya me quité la "espinita" de dedicarles un fic.

**~*~**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**~*~**

**Totalizado el 30 de Julio de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

—— No presto mis Fanfictions. ——

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
